Sigue a tu Corazón (Sett x Aphelios)
by NanabaBlack
Summary: ¿Por qué le había prestado tanta atención a ese chico si no tenía nada de espectacular? Podía llegar a ser un buen tirador, si, lo admitía, y bueno manejaba cinco armas diferentes con una gracia perfecta y movimientos gráciles, pero aparte de eso ¿que tenia de especial? (Sett x Aphelios) (SettPhel)


Esta era ya la décima vez que lo había visto luego de tantas batallas, es cierto, desde su lanzamiento los invocadores lo estaban eligiendo en masa, con su vestuario original o con uno completamente incomodo parecido a un robot el cual no le permitía estirar sus orejas como a él le hubiese gustado, pero no dependía de él ni su vestuario ni su forma de luchar, el daría todo de sí solo si su invocador era digno… no por nada les había mandado esa tarjeta a los que más les habían llamado su atención… Pero ese no era el tema.

A algunos compañeros ya los conocía… Más de una vez le había tocado contra un general noxiano que le estaba sacando de quicio con ese Sangrado que lo debilitaba más rápido de lo que desearía, o con la dama de las cuchillas danzantes que más de una vez daño su vestuario, así como varias veces vio a ese hombre ciego que de idiota no tenía absolutamente nada, y lo había ayudado en más de una ocasión; a veces veía a la chica pedante del hula hula asesino, a un hombre ave de Shurima que hablaba gracioso e incluso a una muchacha de piel oscura con un arma enorme que podía disparar desde el otro lado de la arena… Pero solo era esporádicamente… Había un ser que veía más a menudo que a nadie y le estaba llamando poderosamente la atención.

Casi siempre en su equipo, yendo a la línea más lejana a la suya, con un aura fría y siempre callado, un sujeto de piernas delgadas y altas, complexión delgada y agradable a la vista, piel blanca cual porcelana la cual contrastaba con su cabello azabache y sus ojos del mismo color, teniendo sobre su faz trazos de pintura violeta sobre su frente, cien y mejilla simulando la luna menguante, además de una línea de ese color que tocaban su labio inferior y su barbilla…

Él no era un hombre observador, más de una vez había tenido problemas con sus amantes por no prestar atención luego de que ellas se arreglasen y cambiasen su color de cabello o alguna tontería así para él... Por eso le estaba preocupando.

¿Por qué le había prestado tanta atención a ese chico si no tenía nada de espectacular?

Podía llegar a ser un buen tirador, si, lo admitía, y bueno manejaba cinco armas diferentes con una gracia perfecta y movimientos gráciles, pero aparte de eso ¿que tenia de especial? Ni siquiera hablaba ni le dirigía la palabra a nadie de su equipo… ¿Por qué a nadie le molestaba eso? ¿Acaso era el único que se percataba de eso?

.

.

.

Una vez antes de iniciar la batalla, mientras todos estaba en la posición acordada y teniéndolo a su lado en la pantalla de carga decidió dar el primer paso… Si bien era una frase bastante burda, al menos demostraría que deseaba hablar con él… El chico solo levanto su cabeza, le miro a los ojos y solo contesto ante sus palabras "Buena suerte en el carril inferior" con un quejido, volviendo a bajar su cabeza…

El Jefe refirió quedarse callado y tragarse su amargura del rechazo, escuchando furioso como sus compañeros se reían de él en voz baja.

_ No te odia, chico_ dijo un ser con un traje violeta con capucha que tapaba gran parte de su rostro, solo podían verse unos seis puntos de luz que se suponían eran ojos y portando un farol como arma_ Solo es mudo, no puede hablarte_ dijo con voz neutra mientras esperaban a la llegada del monstruo de la jungla.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas… Pero aun así El Jefe deseaba entablar una conversación con él a pesar de la dificultad de que el pudiese responderle.

.

.

.

Con la gran cantidad de partidas que le había tocado junto a él logro lentamente poder cruzar algunas palabras con el chico de cabello azabache… Bueno, solo recibía quejidos de su parte e intentaba traducirlos mediante los gestos que hacia… Que de por si eran pocos, pero él no se rendía fácilmente ante las dificultades de su travesía.

Agradecía a los invocadores que le tocaban que cuando la línea de abajo se encontraba en problemas el bajaba inmediatamente teletrasportándose o corriendo a máxima velocidad para ayudar al delgado y pálido muchacho y a su mascota ayudante.

_ ¡No te atrevas a llamarme mascota, perro maldito! _ le grito una furiosa mujer voluptuosa de cabello morado, piel pálida y alas caídas, la cual estaba al lado del agotado y dañado chico que había querido ayudar, el cual luego de recomponerse le miro de una forma que Sett no hubiese esperado; los ojos del chico brillaban de una forma especial y una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro, moviendo sus labios para decirle algo, pero sin emitir sonido…

Había leído sus labios de forma perfecta y su corazón palpito endulzado ante ese pequeño _"Gracias" _que había soltado el chico.

Inmediatamente El Jefe estiro su mano esperando deseoso que el otro se la tomase, y para su sorpresa este quebró el hielo que siempre había entre ambos, tomándola y dándole un suave apretón; sus nombres fueron presentados el uno para el otro y los tres volvieron a base para volver a sus puestos con energía.

A él nunca le interesaba aprenderse el nombre de nadie más que el de su madre, para Sett solo eran atributos distintivos que le hacían acordarse de quienes eran sus compañeros y sus enemigos, no había más.

Pero el nombre Aphelios se le hacía tan fácil de recordar y sonaba tan bien en su boca que no tenía problemas de llamarle por su nombre, a pesar que percibía sonrisas extrañas de algunos compañeros cuándo solo nombraba al chico por su nombre mientras que con otros no tenía esa delicadeza.

.

.

.

Cada cierto tiempo todos podían descansar gracias a ciertos arreglos que estaban ejecutándose y los campeones se tomaban un merecido descanso, y a pesar de que antes de la llegada de Sett, Aphelios siempre se quedaba en una esquina meditando, ahora solo podía quedarse escuchando a su compañero hablar sin cesar de sus peleas en el coliseo que le pertenecía en Jonia mientras el escuchaba entretenido.

Nadie se le había acercado nunca por su aura distante y su rostro frio, pero El Jefe había sido el primero en hacerlo sin importar la ausencia de respuesta directa de su parte. Más de una vez se habían quedado horas "hablando" e incluso Sett le había enseñado a jugar cartas… Y las trampas que se podían hacer en las mismas, viendo entretenido como Sett jugaba contra Twisted Fate, un hábil en el área, y a pesar de que nunca lograba ganarle, lograba que el gitano que agarrara dolores de cabeza con cada partida de cartas.

Recordaba con cierta añoranza el susto que se había dado Sett cuando su hermana Alune se había comunicado con él de forma telepática, agradeciéndole por ser tan amable con su hermano, aunque ahora se avergonzaba cuando estaba con el vastaya ya que su hermana había utilizado el apodo que tenía hacia el frente al luchador… Y Sett había comenzado a llamarlo Phel en vez de utilizar su nombre completo, causando que se sonrojara cada vez que lo hacía.

.

.

.

En la batalla sabían complementarse muy bien, Sett siempre adelante recibiendo el daño y llenándose de Determinación mientras que Aphelios, a una distancia prudente, ejecutaba a sus enemigos con una precisión increíble, intercambiando entre sus armas para causar un daño diferente, sin olvidarse claro de sus compañeros que con sus propias habilidades sabían dar una buena batalla y ganar la partida.

Hubo una vez en que Sett se extrañó de que su compañero subiese a su línea y estuviese más energético de lo usual, incluso danzando con movimientos que el luchador nunca había visto y lo cual le animaron a hacer lo mismo, aunque el Olaf enemigo que estaba en su carril los mirase extrañado, y justo cuando el nórdico estuvo a punto de atacar pudo ver desde el arbusto como otro Aphelios soltaba su Vigilia de Luz Solar potenciado con Gravitum, dejando a Olaf más lento de lo normal. Para cuando Sett pudo reaccionar el primer Aphelios que había aparecido se transformó en una chica vastaya con una larga cola de camaleón, saltando en el aire y fulminando al nórdico al caer en el suelo.

Ese día Sett se juntó con Neeko mas tarde para poder verla transformada del azabache haciendo cosas vergonzosas, a pesar de que cuando Aphelios los encontró haciendo eso no le dirigió más la mirada en todo el día para mostrar su desdicha, haciendo que Sett pelee con sus orejas gachas, signo de arrepentimiento.

.

.

.

En uno de esos días donde, gracias a un fallo en algunas de las actualizaciones, él y algunos de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Phel, quedaron deshabilitados por un tiempo indeterminado, permitiéndoseles regresar a sus hogares si así lo deseaban.

Sett le insistió mucho a el lunari para llevarlo a conocer su coliseo en Jonia, mostrándole uno de sus espectáculos nocturnos, siendo lo suficientemente considerado para llevarlo cuando la luz solar no molestase a su compañero; Aphelios parecía ser alérgico al sol porque siempre estaba en lugares oscuros o solo deambulaba cuando la noche caía, nunca antes.

Ese día organizo uno de sus mejores espectáculos para que Aphelios estuviera entretenido, incluso participando el mismo, quedando claramente invicto luego de pasar todas las batallas casi sin un rasguño; desde las gradas podía ver a su compañero sonriéndole y saludándole tímidamente con una mano. Cuando logro subir al palco para preguntarle si realmente había disfrutado de su actuación, noto que el azabache se encontraba incómodo y le hacía señales para querer salir de allí.

El mismo le escolto hacia la salida y mientras caminaban un poco más alejado del coliseo.

_ Lo siento Phel, no me di cuenta que te estabas sintiendo mal_ dijo el gran hombre-bestia rodeando con su brazo los hombros del chico azabache_ Debiste decirme que no te gustaba el espectáculo y hubiese detenido todo_

Aphelios inmediatamente agito su cabeza hacia los lados para señalarle negación, tratando de decirle que, si le había gustado lo que había visto, y con algunas señalo como si tuviese que marchar.

_ ¿Irte? _ pregunto confundido, viendo ahora que el chico movía sus labios para que los leyera _"Surgieron problemas" _ _¿Problemas? _ pregunto ahora Sett mientras que el lunari apuntaba hacia lo alto de un monte no muy lejano, donde la luna brillaba en su punto más alto… La figura de una persona se podía divisar en lo alto y al llegar al punto de acuerdo se encontraron con una mujer de espaldas, de larga cabellera tan blanca como el satélite, envuelta en una armadura oscura que cubría su cuerpo mientras que en su mano era sostenida una espada de una curva particular, la cual llamo la atención del luchador.

Al darse vuelta la mujer descubrió su faz pálida, facciones seductivas, pero con unos albos ojos tan fríos que te dejaba perplejo, mientras que en su frente la imagen de un circulo sobre una luna menguante brillaban de forma ligera.

La mujer miro fijamente a Aphelios, el cual sorprendió a Sett cuando se inclinó ante la dama con una respetuosa referencia; en cambio el luchador solo que sedo quieto apretando sus armas en caso de que la situación lo ameritase.

_ Sé que te dije que tendrías el día completo para tus actividades, pero han surgido inconvenientes_ hablo la mujer en un tono neutro pero claro_ Es hora de irnos_

Aphelios asintió y enderezo la postura, girándose hacia el vastaya para regalarle una sonrisa triste; inmediatamente Sett se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa, llevando una de sus manos hacia la cabeza del azabache y despenar su cabello con suavidad.

_ No te preocupes Phel, pronto nos veremos en la grieta_ dijo intentando cambiar el gesto triste del chico_ Pude mostrarte mi pocilga y cuando tengamos otra oportunidad de llevare a conocer algunos otros lados de Jonia_ Aphelios asintió y soltó un suave quejido, demostrándole que estaba emocionado porque esa oportunidad llegase.

Aphelios se alejó mientras arreglaba su cabello, quedando a un lado de Diana la cual no había apartado la mirada de Sett, escudriñándole con dureza.

_ No pudiste elegir algo mejor ¿verdad? _ dijo por lo bajo para que solo Aphelios le escuchara, escuchándose un gruñido enojado del azabache por lo que acababa de decir, sin contar que las orejas de Sett estaban atenta escuchando lo que había dicho.

_ Corrección, Phel escogió bien ya que no existe nada mejor que yo_ dijo El Jefe de forma altanera, sonrojando suavemente al mencionado y haciendo que la lunari frunciera el entrecejo.

Aphelios movió su mano para despedirse mientras Diana los sacaba de allí en un haz de luz; Sett se había quedado contemplando la belleza de la luna mientras que en su cabeza otra cosa se manifestaba… Algo que ya había aparecido con anterioridad.

Para ser un chico tan frio… Phel tenía muchos gestos lindos… ¿Acaso no era adorable?

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza camino de regreso al coliseo antes de irse a su casa para reunirse con su madre… Aun no había tenido oportunidad de contarle sobre su compañero, sabiendo que su madre posiblemente pensaría lo mismo que él en esos momentos.

.

.

.

Bien, Sett debía admitir que había conocido mujeres hermosas en su vida siendo el Jefe del coliseo, pero sus compañeras y a veces enemigas eran otra cosa. No importaban si eran vastaya, humanas, diosas, o entidades de otros sitios, no podía negar que estaba interesado en más de una de ellas.

Había una mujer que se ocultaba entre las sombras y era mortífera a la hora de atacar con sus garras y dos aguijones que portaba en su espalda, soltando frases atrevidas y mirándole con esos ojos dorados que le invitaban a acercarse… Sabiendo que sería lo último que haría. La había visto casi siempre en el equipo contrario y a pesar de la rivalidad podía sentir que había cierta química entre ellos, pero sabía que solo se quedaría en eso y nada más, ya que no estaba lo suficientemente loco para arriesgar su vida para tener relaciones con Evelynn, el Abrazo de la Agonía.

En cambio, también llamo su atención una joven chica de complexión delgada y menuda, con cabellos dorados como el sol y un rostro angelical, con pequeña armadura que cubría parte de su cuerpo y una varita profesando palabras de lealtad hacia su pueblo, Demacia. No podía no pensar en su madre diciéndole que era la chica ideal para él para tener una vida prospera en una casita a las afueras de Jonia con dos hijos, o una tontería así… Nada más lejos de la realidad; no podía olvidar esa risa desquiciada de la chica cuando fulminaba a sus enemigos con su Chispa Final, un rayo de larga distancia que calcinaba a sus enemigos con luz… No estaba loco, si llegase hacer enojar a Lux posiblemente no solo terminaría igual que ese pobre Sylas, sino que también tendría que soportar a su hermano, Garen, que de por si era una molestia en el carril superior.

Aunque sus ojos se iluminaron cuando la conoció a ella… Una vastaya de sangre pura pelirroja y de un plumaje hermoso la cual le había derrotado gracias a su plumaje letal y habilidades extraordinarias. Sett no había conocido a una mujer tan fuerte y atractiva como Xayah, aunque en más de una ocasión le había dejado más que claro que no estaba interesada en conocerle, y siempre que se la encontraba como enemiga ella terminaba llenándole el cuerpo de su plumaje letal, dejándolo fuera de juego para que dejase de molestarla.

En un momento logro preguntarle cual era el motivo y obtuvo una respuesta concisa, ella ya tenía pareja y era increíblemente feliz junto a Rakan, otro vastaya de sangre pura rubio y de plumaje del color del sol, el cual era bastante carismático y ya había visto antes.

Un día se le ocurrió hablar con él para molestarlo un poco e intentar que desistiera de su relación con la pelirroja… Después de todo la chica no era un mal partido y podía imaginarse realmente con ella en un futuro… Grande fue su sorpresa encontrarse al rubio vastaya rodeando la espalda de su amigo Phel con uno de sus brazos, hablándole como si no hubiese un mañana mientras el azabache no hacía nada para detener tanta palabrería, entrando a los portales hacia una nueva batalla en la que él también estaría.

No supo que fue lo que provocó que un agujero enorme se alojara en su estómago y los bellos de su nuca se erizaran como si estuviese listo para pelear, pero lo que supo fue que odiaba a ese que llamaban Rakan, el encantador, el cual estuvo hablándole mucho al azabache y este se divertía con sus frases tontas.

En esa partida estuvo mucho más distraído de lo normal, bajando seguidamente a la línea inferior para ver que, hacia ese Rakan junto a su amigo, causando intriga en el equipo en general por su actitud.

Llegado el momento una emboscada realizada por el jungla enemigo activo un pelea en la línea inferior, estando Sett en ese momento en los alrededores logro entrar en ella y al ver que el vastaya se quedó atrás dejo que el equipo enemigo acabasen con él, pero Aphelios, siendo más rápido, logro lanzar su definitiva junto a su soporte el cual había enamorado a los tres enemigos, siendo el lunari el ejecutor de los tres.

Al ver la mirada colérica de Aphelios por haber vendido a su soporte, el Jefe supo que había realizado una tontería, y con las orejas gachas vio como Phel lo empujaba lejos y se alejaba de él enojado… Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al voltearse la persona que menos esperaba estaba allí con un gran gesto de culpa.

_ Lo lamento amigo, no quería que te pelearas con tu novio_ dijo Rakan con pena antes de activar su retirada, dejando a Sett petrificado mientras también volvía a base.

No sabía si estaba más impactado por haber dado la idea de que ellos eran pareja o porque a su corazón le agrado la idea de que eso llegase a pasar.

Desde ese día Sett dejo de prestarle tanta atención a sus compañeras mientras que su mirada nunca se despegaba del lunari si este se encontraba cerca.

.

.

.

Había logrado que Aphelios le perdonara por su acto de inmadurez y ya no le caía tan mal ese vastaya rubio, incluso debía admitir que cuidaba bien del lunari y eso era algo que le dejaba tranquilo.

Por lo que no estaba en lo absoluto tranquilo era en su mente y en su corazón.

No había momento en que no pudiese pensar en Phel, incluso le incomodaba un poco estar cerca de él sin entender ni tener claro que estaba sintiendo, y cada vez era más difícil intentar esquivar al lunari ya que él no entendía porque Sett le estaba ignorando y esquivando; ya no bajaba a la línea inferior a ayudarle, ni tampoco le dejaba acercarse a la línea superior, por lo que Aphelios se alejó desdichadamente, respetando el silencio de Set como un claro indicio de rechazo.

Esta actitud no paso desapercibida para algunos campeones que veía que ya no se juntaban en los días libres o ya no se le escuchaba a Sett hablarla, causando que algunos se acercaran a El Jefe para saber que ocurria.

_ Estas ignorando a Aphelios_ dijo de pronto Lee Sin que se sentó en flor de loto frente al mitad vastaya que estaba tirado en el suelo_ ¿Hay algo que haya pasado?

Sett saco su brazo de su rostro y vio no solo al hombre sigo, sino también a una mujer voluptuosa de largos cabellos azules en un degrade hacia el amarillo, atados en dos colas de caballo que llevaba consigo un instrumento de cuerdas que no conocía, pero sonaba bien… E inesperadamente se encontraba Xayah de brazos cruzados.

_ Largo_ dijo seco el luchador volviendo a taparse la cara con su brazo_ No es asunto de ustedes.

_ Si es mi asunto_ dijo enojara la vastaya arrojando una pluma muy cerca de la cara de Sett, haciendo que se sentara de golpe para ver molesto a la mujer ave _Rakan no para de decirme que entre tú y ese lunari todo termino por su culpa y me tiene hasta, así que ve y arréglate con él o voy a darle verdaderas razones para llorar a ese mocoso-

El luchador le miro muy molesto por un momento hasta que escucho algo que le sonó extraño… ¿Verdaderas razones para llorar?... ¿Acaso Phel había llorado?

_ Claramente hay un malentendido_ dijo de pronto el monje al sentir la ansiedad de Sett_ Esto se resuelve hablando muchacho, no hay otra forma, a pesar de que él no hable directamente, pero si no aclaras lo que sucede el malentendido será más grande_

El luchador miro a los tres campeones antes de formular una pregunta que lo estaba persiguiendo desde hacía tiempo.

_ Ustedes… ¿Cómo ven nuestra relación? _ pregunto en voz baja, como si temiera la respuesta que iba a recibir_ Sean sinceros_

Las dos mujeres se miraron entre ellas y luego miraron al monje que no se había movido ni un centímetro, el cual fue el primero que hablo.

_ Son pareja, claro está_ dijo sin decoro mientras que la chica de largos cabellos tocaba su instrumento de forma armoniosa_ Sona dice que son muy lindos juntos y que espera que todo se solucione porque en la última partida Aphelios estaba muy desanimado, eras el único que estaba cerca de él y de pronto te alejaste sin decir nada_ la música asintió rápidamente.

_ ¿Qué puedo decir? _ dijo de mal humor Xayah_ No es asunto mío lo que son o dejan de ser, pero si realmente hay algo entre ustedes deben hablarlo… Y si todavía no son nada, pueden llegar a serlo, al menos veo interés en los dos_ dijo atrayendo la pluma que había tirado momentos atrás para guardarla en sus ropajes_ Solo dile a Rakan que vuelva, posiblemente este con el lunari en estos momentos_ dijo alejándose junto a los demás, dejándole pensante.

El aun no tenía claro que era lo que sentía por su compañero… Era verdad que desde el principio Aphelios siempre le había llamado la atención, no solo por lo atractivo de su cuerpo o la belleza de su rostro, sino por los pequeños gestos que hacía para con él; pequeñas sonrisas, algunos quejidos que se esforzaba en hacer a pesar de que posiblemente su garganta doliese horrores, esas miradas fugaces que se daban para saber si todo estaba bien, como se cuidaban el uno al otros, la confianza que había tenido para presentarle a su hermana, la cual siempre estaba cuidando a Phel… Esos adorables sonrojos al decir su apodo… Incluso que el de piel clara se sintiera cómodo siendo tocado por el cuándo le daba un apretón algo duro o cuando pasaba su músculos brazo por encima de su hombro, sabiendo que él no era muy adepto al contacto humano…

Quizás él nunca lo había visto o no lo había querido ver… Pero la atracción siempre estuvo ahí…

¿Y por qué no?

.

.

.

No había podido encontrar a Phel por ningún lado, siempre que deseaba hablar con él los invocadores elegían al lunari y él no tenía oportunidad de cruzárselo, sintiéndose desdichado de no poder hablar y aclarar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pronto le toco a él entrar en la arena… En su equipo no le había tocado estar junto al dueño de sus pensamientos así que intento concentrarse en todo lo que pudo en su propio carril, teniendo la batalla bastante empatada contra una enorme y musculosa mujer, la cual estaba dificultándole bastante el ganar la línea, era mucho más dura de lo que pensaba y más de una vez había tenido que retroceder para no terminar muriendo.

La partida comenzó a avanzar y el destino se estaba viendo bastante claro, no estaban en una posición favorable, pero si lograban remontar podían llegar a ganarla.

Pronto una batalla en equipos se dio y ocho de los diez jugadores se encontraban allí, los cinco del equipo aliado contra tres del equipo enemigo intentando mantener a raya al equipo donde estaba Sett. Estaba listo para lanzarse con su Hora del Show y tomar a su enemigo de carril para hacer el mayor daño posible, pero de pronto un asesinato a sus espaldas lo distrajo de su trabajo, escuchando el sonido de la Sentencia de Muerte de Thresh el cual había tomado al tirador de su equipo el cual fue rápidamente ejecutado por un arma que conocía demasiado bien, dejándole completamente petrificado al verle salir de un arbusto…

Allí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba a la persona que estaba buscando durante un tiempo y no había tenido la oportunidad de encontrar… Aphelios, ahora en la posición de enemigo, con un traje que o había tenido la oportunidad de ver antes; el traje era negro y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando la musculatura de sus brazos, abdomen y pecho. Su cabello, ahora de un color cobrizo oscuro, estaba hacia atrás dejando al descubierto su rostro con excepción de dos mechones que enmarcaban su cara con perfección y sobre su cabeza una especie de corona con dos protuberancias, simulando cuernos de demonio sobre su cabeza… Su piel era de un tono más oscuro que antes, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Sett no era su imagen… Eran sus ojos, rojos como dos rubíes que brillaban tanto que, si estaban incluso en la oscuridad absoluta, posiblemente esas gemas podrían verse a la perfección… El entrecejo del lunari estaba completamente arruado, como si la furia fuese lo único que le impulsara a seguir su trabajo.

Sett, al poder articular algo, lo único que pudo decir fue el apodo cariño que tenía para con su compañero, viendo que el rostro del susodicho no se inmutaba ni un poco y sin piedad alguna, disparo contra El Jefe, siendo dañado y obligándole a retroceder; a pesar de intentar repelerlos fue imposible, ellos habían obtenido el alma del Dragón de los Infiernos y les tenían mucha ventaja, forzándoles a pelear en la base donde uno a uno de su equipo fueron cayendo mientras las torres estaban cayendo… Él era el último gracias a su Determinación que había estado acumulando en la batalla pero la estocada final fue de él, el cual habiendo tomado a Calibrum decidió darle una muerte rápida y acabar con la partida con el exterminio del otro equipo.

Lo último que pudo ver Sett fue el rostro de Aphelios, apuntándole mientras sus mejillas eran mojadas por amargas lágrimas antes de disparar, escuchándose en la grieta la derrota de su equipo.

.

.

.

_ Lo siento_ se disculpó el luchador con su equipo una vez volvieron a la sala de espera, los cuales rápidamente aceptaron las disculpas y fueron hacia otro lado para poder descansar luego de esa derrota.

El Jefe se sentó en el sofá más apartado y solitario para tapar su rostro con el brazo y poder suspirar con cansancio… Ya era hora de que alguna vez le sucediera esto, el estar en equipos contrarios era algo que tenía que darse y él lo sabía... Lo que no entendía era porque el destino había sido tan cruel de enfrentarlo a él justo ahora, justo en el momento donde más deseaba poder hablar con Phel… Incluso le cosquilleaban las manos de querer tocarle, abrazarle si el lunari estaba de acuerdo con eso…

Luego de una media hora el sonido de unos pasos llamó su atención por ese andar tan característico, haciendo que mirase para corroborar que se trataba de Aphelios, el cual estaba allí con su traje tradicional, mirándole con un gesto que Sett no podía traducir bien.

Intento iniciar una charla común, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

_ Hola_ saludo algo desganado, el contrario no cambio su expresión ni emitio sonido alguno incomodando más al medio vastaya_ Buena partida la de recién, lo hiciste muy bien… Eso sí que dolió, realmente sabes cómo usar esas armas lunares_ dijo viendo como el rostro de Aphelios se estaba descomponiendo lentamente, como si lo que estaba diciendo era algo que no deseaba escuchar_ No tienes que preocuparte, algún día tenía que pasar, y realmente preferí que tú me hayas derrotado antes de que yo te venciera a ti… No me perdonaría golpearte, ¿lo sabes? _

Apenas escucho eso el pálido chico alzó las manos y abrió la boca como si intentara decir algo, cosa que el medio vastaya interpreto inmediatamente como el momento donde Aphelios iba a mandarlo a volar… Era su momento de poder soltar lo que sentía o no tendría otra oportunidad, ya que probablemente el lunari no le permitiría acercarse más; y armándose de valor, comenzó.

_ Creo que debí decirte esto antes Aphelios… Lo siento_ el azabache se quedó quieto mirándole intrigado_ Lo lamento por… Arruinar nuestra amistad Phel… Estoy sintiendo cosas por ti y… Mierda, soy un bruto con estas cosas_ gruño el luchador, apretando sus puños y deseando golpearse para poder hacerlo bien, cosa que Aphelios adivino y poso sus frías manos en los puños cerrados del luchador para que no intentara hacer una tontería; ante ese gesto Sett pudo calmarse y respirar hondo _Espera que voy de nuevo_ Aphelios asintió y lo miro con curiosidad, sin apartar las manos de las suyas para darle valor… Incluso teniendo sus ojos brillosos como si esperase escuchar algo que estaba esperando.

_ Phel… Me gustas_ dijo el medio vastaya sin darse cuenta que sus orejas estaban hacia atrás, dándole una imagen inesperadamente adorable a pesar de su gran complexión… No había levantado la mirada por miedo de ver un gesto de asco en la cara de su amigo_ Siento cosas por ti Phel, lamento que arruine nuestra amistad así pero no sabía cómo decírtelo y mi Ma me había explicado que así es la mejor forma de declararse a alguien que de verdad te gusta, pero siento que esto es algo incómodo para ti así que si deseas que cierre el hocico puedo hacerlo_ dijo siendo hostil hacia sí mismo para liberar parte de su tensión, sentía que no había posibilidad alguna de que surgiese algo, Aphelios no era ninguna persona tonta que se fijaba en sus cuerpo o en su fuerza, él era mucho más inteligente y no le interesaban en esas banalidades… Incluso dudaba si a él le interesaba realmente tener pareja, por lo que sus posibilidades estaban en un escuálido 0.01% de acierto.

Era una batalla de la cual, probablemente, no saldría invicto esta vez.

Cuando sintió que las manos del lunari dejaban de tocar las suyas solo se preparó para lo peor, sorprendiéndose de que los delgados dedos de Aphelios tocaran sus orejas que estaban gachas. Al levantar su rostro vio que en el rostro del chico había un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, incluso llegando a sus orejas, mientras que los ojos oscuros se concentraban en las orejas sobre su cabeza.

Las manos frías bajaron por sus sienes enredando sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello hasta que ambas se posaron en sus mejillas, dándose el ansiado contacto visual de ambos campeones; los ojos dorados del vastaya se chocaron con los oscuros del lunari, el cual le regalo una pequeña sonrisa antes de acercar su rostro al de Sett, pegando sus frentes mientras Aphelios cerraba sus ojos. El Jefe pudo ver que la marca que surcaba el rostro del lunari comenzaba a brillar antes de sentir que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor desaparecía, incluso sintiendo que el piso se desvanecía debajo de sus pies.

Sett se quedó quieto y decidió cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de estar tan cerca de Phel antes de que él se separara suavemente, cosa que hizo pocos segundos después. En ese momento abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaban en la grieta… Pero algo extraño había en el lugar.

_ Es un espejismo_ Sett salto en su lugar al sentir una voz femenina frente a él, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el que estaba frente a él no era Phel, sino que se trataba de una mujer de largos cabellos blancos como la nieve, donde a los lados de su rostro había una pieza de metal que enmarcaba su rostro… El cual era idéntico al de Phel… Las mismas facciones, exceptuando las marcas en su rostro, estaban en esa hermosa mujer, cosa que asusto al vastaya con el enorme parecido a su compañero_ Ya nos hemos conocido antes, pero nunca me habías visto… Mi nombre es Alune_

Inmediatamente el vastaya se relajó al reconocer el nombre de la hermana de Aphelios y respiro hondo, mirando ahora el lugar.

_ ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Y por qué estás aquí y no tu hermano? _ pregunto.

_ Phel me ha pedido que te mostrase algo que él no puede hacer… Ven conmigo_ pidió la chica mientras caminaba hacia cierta parte del mapa que Sett había reconocido como el carril inferior, sorprendiéndose de ver al antes mencionado junto al ángel caído Morgana, peleando contra dos enemigos que estaban complicando las cosas… Él pudo reconocer ese momento, viendo como el mismo aparecía luego de teletransportarse y aparecer en escena, ayudando al tirador y soporte que pudieron respirar tranquilos luego de que El Jefe apareciera en escena… Era la primera vez que había llamado la atención del lunari y este inclusive le había agradecido, presentándose mutuamente y tomando su mano_ Sé que no puedes entenderlo del todo… Pero estos recuerdos son los más preciados que tiene Phel… La vez que se conocieron formalmente es uno de ellos_ dijo la chica antes de levantar sus manos y hacer desaparecerla escena frente a ellos.

Sett pudo sentir que si pecho se oprimía de felicidad antes de que Alune pudiese mostrarle otra breve escena donde el Jefe se había acercado voluntariamente hacia el lunari que estaba completamente solo, haciendo que comenzase a sentirse más cálido al tener un amigo.

Otras escenas fueron apareciendo frente a el vastaya, sintiendo que con cada una de ellas su pecho se llenaba de esperanza… En todas siempre Aphelios le miraba con añoranza, incluso cuando él no estaba viéndole o estaba dándole la espalda, como aquella vez que estaba tonteando con Neeko… La mirada de Phel siempre estaba llena de un brillo y cariño que no había podido apreciar por ser demasiado distraído.

_ Sé que a él no le va a gustar que te muestre esto, pero también es necesario- dijo Alune antes de cambiar de escena… Esto lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Era el hablando con Xayah mientras ella le ignoraba o incluso cuando lo insultaba… Se avergonzó al verse a sí mismo poniendo una cara tonta mientras intentaba llamar la atención de la mujer pelirroja, pero lo que Alune le estaba mostrando no era solo eso… Era a un silente Aphelios que estaba contemplando la escena mientras ponía un rostro molesto, frunciendo mucho su entrecejo e incluso mostrando ligeramente la hilera de blancos dientes antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de allí; al ver el gesto sorprendido de Sett, Alune soltó una suave risa.

_ Sé que cuesta creer lo que acabas de ver, pero ese era mi hermano teniendo celos… Yo nunca le había visto de esa forma… Es más, el nunca mostro tanto interés y entusiasmo de conocer y estar junto a alguien como tú… Siento que eres ahora mismo la persona más importante para Phel, y le costó mucho saber que estaba sintiendo hasta que pudo comprenderlo_ dijo la mujer antes de pasar a la última escena, una donde se podía ver a un equipo festejando su victoria mientras Aphelios caía de rodillas al suelo y tapaba su rostro de los demás, intentando detener la caída de sus lágrimas, pero sin poder lograrlo, siendo consolado únicamente por su hermana que le daba palabras de desahogo.

Sett sintió unas inmensas ganas de abalanzarse sobre el azabache y abrazarlo para que dejase de llorar, pero sabía que todo lo que había visto ya había sucedido.

_ Con esto que acabo de mostrarte creo que ya ha sido suficiente… Ambos tienen muchas cosas que disfrutar a partir de ahora_ dijo la mujer acercándose al fornido vastaya antes de tomar sus mejillas y mirarlo directamente a los ojos_ Por favor Sett… Cuida a mi hermano… Yo no puedo cuidarle ni estar a su lado como tú puedes hacerlo… Yo no podía siquiera secar las lágrimas de su mejilla aun estando tan cerca de su corazón… Pero tu si_ la chica sonrío y teniendo que ponerse de puntas de pie se inclinó para acercar sus labios a los de Sett mientras la realidad volvía a distorsionarse, transformándose en la zona de descanso donde antes estaba.

Sett pudo ver como el rostro de Alune era transformado en el de Aphelios, el cual se estaba acercando, con los ojos cerrados y mejillas sonrosadas, logrando unir sus labios en un beso. El vastaya aceptó gustoso su toque, moviendo sus labios de forma lenta al ver que Phel se había quedado quieto sin saber que hacer; pronto el lunari imito sus movimientos y antes de darse cuenta los brazos del hombre fornido estaban rodeando la fina cintura del otro, mientras que el pálido chico abrazaba su cuello con sus propios brazos.

Sett no supo por cuanto tiempo disfruto del momento deseando que no se acabase nunca, hasta que sintió que las manos de Phel estaban ahora sobre su pecho e intentaban apartarlo con suavidad, cosa que el vastaya obedeció y separo sus labios para poder ver mejor al otro.

Nunca había visto algo más tierno como ver al serio tirados con el rostro completamente rojo, sus ojos llorosos y los labios hinchados por haberlos succionado en más de una ocasión, haciendo que un flechazo atravesara su corazón.

Agradeció internamente a su mamá y a su estúpido padre bastardo por haberles dado la vida y poder estar vivo para ver este momento.

Escondió el rostro de Aphelios sobre su pecho para que pudiese recomponerse tranquilo, intentando ignorar a ciertos personajes que estaban viéndoles desde lejos; Lee Sin estaba levantándole el pulgar, a su lado Sona se tapaba la cara de la vergüenza, mientras Rakan sonreía y soltaba un par de lágrimas que su novia limpia con sus garras.

Intento ignorar a la seria Diana que les miraba con severidad… Sabía que tenía que hablar con ella sobre esto, ya que los lunari eran estrictos con las relaciones de sus discípulos, pero le demostraría que él era perfecto para estar al lado de Aphelios.

_ _Sett__ sus orejas habían escuchado una voz extraña y ronca, sintiéndola sobre su pecho… Era imposible, él no podía hablar… Phel le conto con anterioridad que su garganta estaba muy lastimada por el veneno que había ingerido muchos años atrás, tratando de pensar de donde podría venir… Pero el lunari levanto su rostro y le miro a los ojos, sonriéndole con cariño antes de abrir su boca_ _Me gustas… Sett__ soltó el lunari con un esfuerzo sobre humano, tragando mucha saliva para poder recomponer su garganta.

Era un esfuerzo que había valido la pena, ya que vio como los dorados ojos de Sett se dilataban en sobremanera y un tenue color se adueñaba de sus mejillas, abrazándole muy fuerte para ser él ahora el que escondía su rostro para que Aphelios no le viera así.

.

.

.

Alune limpio sus mejillas con un pañuelo que tenía cerca suyo mientras contemplaba la escena… Había podido sentir el dolor de su hermano al forzar sus cuerdas vocales dañadas para soltar esas palabras, pero sabía mejor que nadie que era algo que su hermano había deseado decir desde hacía un tiempo, y a pesar de los inconvenientes, ahora podría comenzar una nueva aventura que no estaba relacionado a su arduo entrenamiento o con su unión con los lunari.

Ahora su hermano podía conocer lo que era estar junto a otro ser y sentir su calor tan cerca que su corazón latiera con locura, todo gracias a ese luchados vastaya que conoció en la grieta.

Solo deseaba que su hermano experimentara todo lo que ella nunca había podido lograr… El merecía ser libre... El merecía ser feliz.

Ahora el Arma de los Adeptos no estaría más solo, no con El Jefe cuidando su espalda.


End file.
